The present invention is directed generally toward arrows and, more particularly, toward an arrow for improved big game tracking and an apparatus for modifying a standard arrow for improved big game tracking.
The hunting of big game, e.g., deer, elk, etc., with bows and arrows is becoming a popular activity in the United States. In fact, many states have special archery seasons during which hunting with a firearm is prohibited. While state of the art bows and arrows have made the average bow hunter more proficient in inflicting a fatal wound, harvesting big game, such as deer, elk, etc., with a bow and arrow is still less efficient than with a firearm. For example, deer hit with a shot to the vital region with an arrow may still run a considerable distance out of the eyesight of the hunter before deceasing. A problem that often arises with bow hunting concerns the tracking and locating of a wounded or xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d animal for harvesting.
As previously noted, once a big game animal is hit by an arrow, it may run a considerable distance prior to deceasing. A hunter desiring to harvest the animal is thus required to track the animal, typically by following a trail of blood on the ground left by the running animal. At times, such a trial may become sparse and difficult to follow, and may merely consist of a drop of a blood every so many feet or yards. While a hunter hunting with snow on the ground may follow the tracks of the animal should the blood trail run dry, tracking an animal in this manner often proves extremely difficult when there is no snow on the ground. Even with snow on the ground, such tracking is difficult as tracks from other animals are typically dispersed over the ground surface.
A blood trail may run dry for a number of reasons. When hunting big game animals, such as deer, elk, etc., the arrowhead typically includes a broad head having a plurality of razor-sharp blades extending normal to the arrow shaft and head. These razor-sharp blades slice through the animal""s skin upon impact. Big game animals typically have thick skins, or hides, which is the reason the razor-sharp blades are utilized. Upon an arrow becoming lodged in an animal which is hit, the animal hide and/or muscle or fatty type tissue typically located on the inside surface of the hide may close up around the arrow shaft. Such closure will often times prohibit blood from flowing out of the animal and on to the ground so that the wounded animal may be tracked by a hunter. While the animal will continue to bleed internally, no blood will flow to the ground for tracking purposes. Thus, even though an animal may be mortally wounded, a hunter will typically be unable to track and find the deceased animal, especially should the animal travel a considerable distance before decreasing. This may prove extremely disheartening to a hunter, and especially to a deer hunter when a trophy rack is lost due to the blood trail running dry. While a hunter returning to the area may ultimately find the deceased animal, this may not be until a day or two later during which time any meat that may be taken from the animal may spoil.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.
An arrow, according to the preset invention, is provided for improved big game tracking. The arrow includes an elongate shaft formed along a longitudinal axis and having a first end configured for attachment to an arrowhead, a second end having an arrow nock or other structure configured for abutment with a bow string, and a tubular wall defining a shaft cavity extending between the first and second ends. The elongate shaft includes at least one aperture formed in the tubular wall generally adjacent in the first end and in fluid communication with the shaft cavity. The elongate shaft further includes an additional at least one aperture formed in the tubular wall generally adjacent the second end also and in fluid communication with the shaft cavity. Typically, the elongate shaft has a cylindrical cross-section, with fletching attached to the elongate shaft generally adjacent the second end.
The at least one aperture formed in the tubular wall generally adjacent the first end preferably includes a first plurality of apertures and, similarly, the at least one aperture formed in the tubular wall generally adjacent the second end preferably includes a second plurality of apertures. At least one of the first and second plurality of apertures preferably includes two, three or four radially extending apertures equally angularly spaced about the longitudinal axis of the elongate shaft.
In one form of the present invention, at least one of the first and second plurality of the apertures includes first and second portions of radially extending apertures axially spaced along the longitudinal axis of the elongate shaft, with the first portion of radially extending apertures angularly spaced from the second portion of radially extending apertures. In a further form of the present invention, each of the first portion of radially extending apertures is axially and angularly spaced from each of the second portion of radially extending apertures.
An arrowhead, according to the present invention, is also provided for attachment to an arrow. The arrow typically includes a longitudinal aperture formed in the shaft first end and in fluid communication with the shaft cavity. The arrowhead generally includes an elongate body having a first end configured for attachment to an arrow, a second end defining a pointed end, and a cylindrical wall defining a body cavity between the first and second ends. The elongate body includes at least one aperture formed in the cylindrical wall in fluid communication with the body cavity. An aperture is formed, in the elongate body first end in fluid communication with the body cavity to permit fluid communication with the shaft cavity of the arrow elongate shaft and the body cavity of the arrowhead with the first end of the arrowhead attached to the first end of the arrow elongate shaft.
The elongate body of the arrowhead is typically configured for attachment to a plurality of razor-sharp blade elements extending substantially normal to the elongate body. The at least one aperture may include a plurality of radially extending apertures formed in the cylindrical wall of the elongate body between the razor-sharp blade elements.
An apparatus, according to the present invention, is provided for modifying an arrow for improved big game tracking. The apparatus includes a jig member having a body portion with spaced first and second ends and a longitudinal axis. The body portion includes an outer surface and inner surface, with the inner surface defining a first aperture extending through the body portion along the longitudinal axis. The first aperture is sized to receive a shaft of an arrow. The body portion further includes at least one second aperture extending through the body portion from the inner surface to the outer surface. In a preferred form, the at least one second aperture includes a radially extending aperture having a diameter ranging from {fraction (1/32)}xe2x80x3 to {fraction (5/32)}xe2x80x3 and, preferably, having a diameter of {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3.
The at least one radially extending second aperture preferably includes a plurality of radially extending apertures. In one form, the plurality of radially extending apertures includes 2, 3, or 4 radially extending apertures equally angularly spaced about the longitudinal axis of the body portion.
In another form, the plurality of radially extending apertures includes first and second portions of radially extending apertures axially spaced along the longitudinal axis of the body portion, with the first portion of radially extending apertures angularly spaced from the second portion of radially extending apertures.
In a further form, the first and second portions of radially extending apertures are coaxial. In still a further form, each of the first portion of radially extending apertures is axially and angularly spaced from each of the second portion of radially extending apertures.
The jig member preferably includes a securing member disposed generally proximate at least one of the first and second ends. The securing member is configured to engage an arrow shaft, extending through the first aperture to releasably secure the jig member to the arrow shaft, and also to center the arrow shaft within the first aperture. Preferably, the securing member included a plurality of set screws extendable through radially extending threaded apertures formed through the body portion from the inner surface to the outer surface.
In an additional form, the jig member includes a plurality of longitudinal slots formed in the body portion between the inner and outer surfaces. The plurality of longitudinal slots include an open end at the body portion first end and extend generally longitudinally along the body portion. The plurality of longitudinal slots are preferably equally angularly spaced about the body portion longitudinal axis. Typically, the jig member will include three or four equally angularly spaced longitudinal slots.
An apparatus, according to the present invention, is provided for modifying an arrowhead for improved big game tracking. The apparatus includes a jig member having a body portion with spaced first and second ends, and a step bore extending into the body portion along a central axis. The step bore include an innermost bore having a first diameter and an outermost bore opening at the first end and having a second diameter greater than the first diameter. At least one aperture extends through the body portion of the jig member and opens into the step bore at the outermost bore. Preferably, the at least one aperture is a radially extending aperture.
In one form, the at least one radially extending aperture includes a plurality of radially extending apertures equally angularly spaced about the central axis. Typically, the plurality of radially extending apertures will include 2, 3, or 4 radially extending apertures equally angularly spaced about the central axis, depending upon on the type of arrowhead to be modified. For securing the arrowhead in the step bore, the innermost bore typically includes a threaded inner surface for mating with threads typically included on an end of an arrowhead.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrow for improved big game tracking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrow for improved big game tracking which lessens the chance that a blood trail may dry up.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrowhead for improved big game tracking.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for modifying an arrow for improved big game tracking.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for modifying an arrowhead for improved big game tracking.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention can be obtained from a study of the application, the drawings, and the appended claims.